


The Hunt

by Wolfmistress



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmistress/pseuds/Wolfmistress
Summary: This was something I wrote for my local library a couple of years ago.





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for my local library a couple of years ago.

The Hunt

Stillness  
A silent breeze rustles the tall grass  
A lonely howl echoes in the distance  
An eagle soars high in the sky  
A mouse scurries from its hole  
A keen eye catches sight  
A shrieking plummet   
A sharp shrill cry  
Silence


End file.
